


Day 12 - Broken Trust

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Kidnapping, Running Away, Sexual Content, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 12 of Whumptober. Broken Trust. Continuation of Day 1, 5, and 8.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Day 12 - Broken Trust

I stirred from sleep slowly, feeling a heavy arm over my waist and breaths puffing along my cheek. I smiled sleepily as the breaths turned into light kisses on the side of my head. A firm body curled tightly against me, the Chief groaning as he fought to stay asleep with the light peeking through a couple of the wooden planks covering the windows. I took a deep breath and stretched, cringing as the metal chain clanked loudly on the floor and echoed in the quiet cabin. The chain was longer now after two months, the Chief having lengthened it enough for me to get to the kitchen on my own but it made a considerable amount of noise.

“Seriously?” he groaned at the loud clanking I made.

“Sorry, sir,” I murmured softly, turning over to face him.

His brows were drawn in with his eyes squeezed shut, a hand absentmindedly running over his beard. I pressed my face into his neck, hissing as the shackle dug into my ankle briefly. My skin was already raw there but I didn’t want to bring it up to him out of fear that he’d accuse me of trying to leave.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, seeing the pain flash across my face for a second.

“Nothing, I—,” I started but stopped when he grabbed my chin.

“You better think twice before lying to me,” his throat rumbled. If it was possible, his frown deepened.

“It’s just the metal digging into my skin, it’s nothing,” I shifted again, wrapping my arms around his torso but causing the edge to dig deeply into a raw area of skin. I groaned softly, wincing and taking the pressure off it by bending my knee.

“Let me see,” he brought my face to his by my chin and kissed my forehead.

The Chief groaned as he sat up, scrubbing a hand over his tired face and reaching for my leg with his other hand. He squinted and tilted my ankle in his hands, trying to get a good view of the skin in the low light of the cabin.

“Shit,” he murmured, not able to see much of anything. “Stay here, don’t move,” he gave me a pointed look and left the room in nothing but his briefs. I heard the front door open, close, and repeat, which ended with him reemerging with the key in hand. It made sense not to leave it inside with my increased range, I guess. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat on the bed next to my foot, gingerly taking my ankle in his hands and unlocking the shackle. “Baby...” he trailed off, seeing the angry, red skin and couple small, open wounds, “...how long?”

“Just a couple weeks, it’s not _that_ bad, really.”

He sighed and opened the box to find some ointment, using a q-tip to apply it without too much pressure on the sensitive skin. He stared at my ankle when he was done, finally leaning down to press his lips just above the line of ointment.

“This has to air out,” he pursed his lips, wracking his brain for any solution.

“You could le—,” I started and stopped.

“Hm?” He questioned, giving me a silent stare to continue.

“No, nothing,” I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

“You want me to leave this off?” He murmured, his voice dangerously low. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“It was a dumb idea, I—,” he cut me off by grabbing my chin again and making me face him.

“Answer me. Convince me,” he demanded.

I searched his eyes, seeing no room for defiance and disobedience. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, feeling his hands drop and pull me closer. I rose to my knees and straddled his hips, moaning as I feel this hands immediately go under my oversized shirt and grab my hips.

“You think some fucking kiss is gonna convince me? Huh?” He yanked my hips down until I could feel his hard cock through his briefs.

I moaned at the texture of his briefs rubbing my clit as I ground myself against him. He groaned against my mouth, trying to keep some semblance of control by biting my bottom lip and invading my mouth with his tongue. I reached into his briefs and pulled his thick cock out, holding him steady as I prepared to sink myself down on him.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, letting out a string of curses as I sank down until he was seated as far as he could go.

The Chief’s hand trailed up my back before securing itself around the back of my neck and using his forearm against my back to keep me plastered against him. My arms wound around his neck, letting my fingers thread through his hair as he latched on to my neck. I rose and fell in his lap, whining and clutching his head tightly as I was able to grind myself so that he’d drag along my g-spot.

“You love riding my cock, don’t you baby girl?”

I couldn’t even answer him properly, simply responding with a high-pitched moan. He used his hand on my hip to bring me down harder, my eyes rolling back at the force and making me let out a loud gasp over his gruff moans.

“S—sir,” I could barely formulate the word.

“Come on me, baby. Let me see how much you want me.”

He weaseled a hand between us and pressed hard against my clit with his fingers so I could grind down on them. I moaned wildly, starting to shake as I felt myself near the edge. I shuddered around him, squeezing around his cock as I came in his arms. He took over, guiding me up and down until he flooded my insides, crushing me against his body. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and stop shaking.

“I gotta go to work,” he sighed, lolling his head back tiredly.

I got off of him, whimpering at my overly sensitive skin dragging over his. He glanced between his softening cock and me, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Let’s go, clean my cock,” he nodded down.

I got to my knees and sucked off our mixed cum until I couldn’t taste it anymore. He, then, pulled me up and kissed me soundly, letting his tongue invade and taste the remnants. His hand meandered between my thighs, scooping up a trail of cum that was slowly making its way down the inside of my thigh. He sucked his finger into his mouth and smirked around it.

“Thanks, baby. You can leave it off,” he grunted as he got up, forcing me backwards to make room for his towering frame.

The Chief set about getting ready for the day while I cleaned up some. When he was ready to leave, he cornered me, giving me a look that meant business with his jaw clenched.

“Don’t make me regret this,” he whispered harshly, giving me a quick kiss and leaving. The door slammed shut, followed by the distinct sound of the latch closing.

I switched the television on and enjoyed my newfound freedom of not having to worrying about a heavy chain or getting tangled as I made my way through the living room. Some time later, I heard a clanking by the front door, making me tense immediately. What if someone had found me? It wouldn’t end well, that’s a given.

I shut the television off and tried to peek through the boarded windows but I couldn’t see anything. I slowly made my way to the door and unlocked it, not expecting it to open like it did, since the latch was supposed to be on. I peeked to the left, seeing the metal plate having detached from the side of the house, so it was moving freely on the hinge, still connected with the padlock.

As soon as the fresh scent of the woods hit me, I knew I was in trouble. I sighed happily, wanting to walk around for a bit but knowing I’d get in serious trouble if I did. Maybe if I made it quick, he would never know.

I closed the door and quickly ran to search for my shoes that I hadn’t seen in two months. I found them tucked under the couch and slipped them on my feet, then searched for something to wear. The only clothes here were his, so I’d have to made do. I pulled on the smallest pair of sweats he owned and rolled them up at the waist band so they wouldn’t drag. I tucked the shirt I was wearing in and threw on one of his sweatshirts so I could have the hood up on the short walk. I looked like an absolute mess in these clothes, but it was worth the fresh air.

I stepped outside, inhaling deeply and sealing my fate at the same time.

The Chief would radio when he was coming home early or late but neglected to do it today, preferring it to be a surprise. He pulled up to the cabin, so early that the sun hadn’t even begun to set yet. He walked around the side of the house, furrowing his brows when he heard clanking, seeing the plate detached from the house. He growled at the piece of metal but didn’t see any signs of the plate having been forced off of the wall as if it was pushed from the inside. Then, the pulled his keys out, having a feeling of uneasiness wash over him as he brought the key to the lock, instead trying the knob first. When he found it unlocked his heart dropped for a split second before rage filled his body.

The Chief turned the entire cabin upside down looking for me or any sign of where I went. He saw that my shoes were missing and let out a terrifying howl. He turned quickly and sent his fist into the cabin wall, feeling his knuckles split and start bleeding but he paid no attention to it.

He head perked up as heard hurried footsteps outside, pulling his revolver out quickly and storming out of the cabin.

The second I spotted his Blazer in front of the cabin, I knew I was in big trouble. The door to the cabin was still open, making me pick up my pace knowing I’d have to face him at some point.

That point came sooner than expected as he charged out of the house with his revolver drawn and pointed directly at me. My hands went up immediately, using their placement to take my hood down as well so he could see it was me.

“Sir…” I trailed off, not even knowing where to start.

“You fucking bitch, I knew it,” he grabbed my wrist and drew it behind my back. He pressed the gun into my back and pushed me toward the cabin.

“Sir, I swear, I just went for a walk,” I pleaded, feeling him tighten his grip on me. “I heard the latch break earlier and I just wanted some fresh air.”

“I fucking trust you one time and you do this shit to me,” he growled, shoving me through the door.

He dragged me through the cabin and backed me up until I had no choice but to fall onto the bed. He picked the chain up and grabbed my uninjured leg, but I ripped it from his grasp.

“Please let me explain!” I cried, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

“You’re on thin ice right now. Give me your _fucking foot_ ,” he snarled.

“I just wanted to go for a walk, please! I didn’t see anyone and I wasn’t looking for anyone!”

“Are you stupid!? The county has an APB out for you still! They wouldn’t listen to me when I told them to drop it!” He shouted in my face.

“I had my face covered! And even if someone found me I would _never_ say it was you!” I tried to make him understand. “I love you!”

He froze, his arms an shoulders going limp at my words, “What?”

I scrambled up so I was kneeling on the bed and facing him, “Sir, I love you. I don’t want to leave you, I swear.”

He stepped forward so that we were chest to chest, “I love you, too,” he murmured and captured my lips. “Tell me you’ll never leave me,” he sighed against my lips.

“I’ll never leave, sir, “ I whimpered against his mouth and clutched his shoulders .

He tossed his revolver on the bed next to us and pushed me until I was laying down on my back. His fingers hooked into the sweats that adorned my legs and dragged them down and off. He ripped the shoes off my feet and threw those behind him as well. His crawled over me until his face was hovering over mine, letting his lips caress mine gently.

“I love you,” he sighed almost sadly.

Then I felt the shackle close over my uninjured ankle, making my face crumble instantly. I felt a few tears slip down the corners of my eyes and my chin tremble.

“But you should have known better.”


End file.
